


Two by two

by Phantom_Valheru



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: And Then They Go Back To America, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Complete, Love is hard, M/M, Post musical, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Valheru/pseuds/Phantom_Valheru
Summary: Towards the end of their Mission, Connor McKinley and Kevin Price are in love.But it's nearly time to go home, and Price has a secret.And it's probably going to hurt.  A lot.
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Uganda

**Author's Note:**

> Complete! 
> 
> With thanks, always to [CallofTheCurlew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallofTheCurlew) for the beta and for always willing to read bits of this at odd hours of the day. 
> 
> Please check her out, her fics are fabulous!

Connor McKinley was _happy_.

Not just content, not just going with he flow, but actually joyful. He woke up in the morning with purpose and fell asleep at night knowing he’d worked hard and contributed to helping those in need.

And most importantly, he was in love.

It was a strange feeling for McKinley. He’d never been in love before. Not like this. Not with a man who made his heart thump just by entering the room. Not with someone whose smile could make him forget what he was thinking. Not with Kevin Price, who could hold McKinley tight in his arms and make him feel like he was home.

It wasn’t all happy times, of course. He was still in Africa, three months away from the end of their two year mission. And while there had been a lot of things to celebrate over that time, some things hadn’t gone completely to plan. Elders Schrader and Michaels had left soon after their break from the Mormon church. Their devotion to their faith and the pressure from their families had been too much to ignore. Some of the villages they had visited over the course of their mission had refused to accept the teaching. Some of the villages had violently rejected them and Davis would always carry the scars on his arm. Poptarts and Church had both had such bad cases of Malaria, McKinley had been honestly afraid they were going to die.

And then there was McKinley’s personal issues, which involved his parents disowning him and his siblings deciding they never wanted to speak to him again. It was, he reflected, probably the worst thing that had happened to him while he was in Africa. But it wasn’t without its compensations. When the panic attacks had set in, and the bad dreams had left him to pace the living quarters at 2am, Kevin Price had been there. At first he just listened. And then as McKinley opened up about his troubles, Price started to speak to him in quiet tones about his experience with the General. It was hard not to fall in love with a boy that trusted you with the darkest secrets in his heart. Price would speak until his words were choked off by his sobs, and then he’d beg McKinley not to tell the others. He was so ashamed of his behaviour, so embarrassed by his nativity that McKinley could only hold him tighter and tell him it was going to be okay.

He remembered the first time they kissed very vividly. It had been about six months since Price and Cunningham had arrived and they’d been falling asleep on the couch, McKinley’s head resting on Price’s lap. Price had been idly stroking his hair. That small intimacy was usual between them – they were often leaning against each other, grabbing each other to share a private joke. Their physical contact was warm and friendly and natural. As McKinley was drifting off to sleep, Price had laid a gentle kiss against his forehead. That was new. McKinley had opened his eyes to Price looming over him. And then the other boy had very gently, very slowly leaned reached down again and kissed him on the lips. They hadn’t spoken that night. Not a word between them, just the breathy grunts and whimpers of acceptance and encouragement. But the next day McKinley had moved into Price’s room (Cunningham having moved in with Nabalungi months before) and their relationship had been on show for the world to see. The other boys who shared their dwelling had had different reactions, varying from shock and confusion to downright glee, but it didn’t take long for it to just be another accepted fact of living in Africa. 

~~

Price had been gone for three weeks now. The boys did rotational tours through the villages they had already brought across to their faith, sometimes being away for months at a time, depending on the needs of the population. They helped where they could, giving western advice in relation to farming, clean water and – embarrassingly at first – sex education. McKinley missed him like a hole had been opened up in his chest. It wasn’t so bad during the day, as he kept busy in and around the village, but at night when he lay on the thin, hard cot by himself, with no warmth beside him, all he could focus on was how much he wanted Price by his side.

When the bus pulled up a few days later, McKinley sprinted from where he helping fix a broken pipe, dodging foot traffic and muddy puddles as he did. As he rounded the corner, Price had already disembarked, rearranging his backpack more securely on his shoulders. McKinley barely checked his pace, slamming into Price at speed, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man. Price caught him solidly against his chest, his strong arms locking them tightly together. McKinley couldn’t wipe the grin from his face as he pulled away, holding the other’s face in his hands.

“Now there is a sight for sore eyes.”

Price chuckled, and kissed McKinley soundly before pulling him into another hug. McKinley closed his eyes and dropped his forehead against Price’s shoulder and allowed himself finally to let go of the anxiety that always accompanied him when Price went away. There were a _lot_ of things that could happen to a small group of missionaries in rural Uganda.

A polite cough behind McKinley pulled them apart, McKinley still with a sheepish grin on his face. Without thought, his hand reached out to find Price’s, and they stood there as Mafala smiled at them, “Ah, welcome home Elder Price. How was your mission?”

“Good, good.” They started walking back towards the village, “The Achwa river broke its banks near Awere, but we helped with some sandbagging and it seems to be receding. Provided we don’t get anymore rain. What about here?”

“Ah yes, the rain.” Mafala made a gesture towards the sky, “Either it never rains, or it rains too much. Some local flooding, nothing we couldn’t handle.”

“There’s been a mosquito outbreak.” McKinley added, “because of all the standing water. It’s not been fun.”

They reached the dwelling the boys still called home, and Mafala bid them farewell. The other boys were already there, come for the welcome home. Zelder, Neeley and Church had accompanied Price, plus a few of the Kitguli residents. They were all in the living area, their voices raised in excited chatter as they exchanged stories. 

“Shall we go somewhere quieter?” Price whispered in his ear.

Goosebumps ran down McKinley’s arms at Price’s voice, but he squeezed his hand in apology, “I wish we could. But everywhere is either wet or occupied.” He smirked, “I already checked.”

Price lent over and kissed his lips gently, “Later then.” It wasn’t a question.

McKinley touched the side of his face, because he could never get enough of touching him, “Definitely later.”

~~

Early the next morning, McKinley rested his head in the crook of Price’s arm. They were both awake but still in that pre-dawn snooze where they could just both relax in each others arms and be still and cuddly. But McKinley never liked to be idle for long.

“We need to talk about the end of our mission.” His fingers trailed lazily over Price’s chest, “I was talking with the others and we agreed we’d need to go into Kampala soon to book our flights home. Have you had any thoughts about what you’d like to do when we’re done?”

Kevin yawned, his chest rising against McKinley’s fingers, “Not really.” He murmured, his own fingers brushing the soft ginger hair behind McKinley’s ear, “Before everything happened I thought I’d go to college....” he smiled a little self-consciously, “I’d like to teach. What about you?”

McKinley’s fingers stilled against Price, “I was going to go into business with my dad. I’d already started a degree when I deferred to come here... But I guess that is out of the picture.” Price’s hand dropped to his shoulder, and squeezed him tightly in comfort, “So I don’t really know anymore. I like to sing though… Maybe when you find out where you want to go to college, I can organise some singing and dance lessons? Maybe start up in musical theatre?”

Price’s hand had returned to stroking his hair, but they stopped at McKinley’s words, “With me?”

“Of course.” McKinley slid off Price’s chest, and lay on his side with his head resting in his hand, “...I just assumed we’d go back to America together.”

“Oh yeah. Of course.” Price reassured him quickly, but he was staring up at the roof, “I just hadn’t thought about it. It makes sense. It’s a good idea.” 

McKinley frowned. Price’s assurances were filling him with a small pit of dread, “Kevin? Is everything okay?”

Price glanced over at him, one of his patent Mormon smiles plastered on his face, “Oh yeah. Everything is going to be great.” 

The only problem was, McKinley knew just how fake that smile was.

~~

McKinley spent most of the day with Price and Mafala, making sure the rest of the piping was sound, and trying to shore up any future flooding issues. Price was oddly quiet, working diligently, but clearly a thousand miles away in thought. McKinley left him to his musing. He’d learnt that Price wouldn’t open up about what was bothering him until he’d completely thought the problem through.

They were taking a break just after lunch, relaxing in the tiny sliver of shade provided by the sparse trees when Price spoke up, “So...uh, I was thinking I would stay a little longer... My visa isn’t up for another three months after yours. Maybe you can head to the States without me, and I’ll catch you up.”

McKinley didn’t answer right away, that small pit of dread from earlier lodging itself firmly into his throat, “You want to spend 18 hours on two flights all by yourself? Not to mention the bus ride to Entebbe.” McKinley decided not to also point out it would mean three months apart, “Why?”

Price shrugged, and seemed to find the peeling bark of the tree he was leaning against endlessly fascinating, “There is plenty of work I can still do here... and it will be our last opportunity you know? I just don’t want to leave early if I don’t have to.”

“Okay.” McKinley was trying very hard not to take Price’s words personally, “And where should I go to wait for you? It’s not exactly like I can go home. I kinda assumed we’d stay with your parents until we got on our feet.”

“My parents?” Price looked at McKinley sharply, then just as quickly looked away. 

“Yeah. Do you think that’d be okay? They’re still okay with everything that happened right? I’ve seen you writing them letters.”

“Oh yeah.” Price nodded distractedly, returning to his investigation of the tree bark, “Yeah, they understand. I mean... they were a bit confused, and I don’t think they _really_ understand I’ve left the Mormon faith completely… but...” Price paused, and McKinley could see some kind of inner debate go on through his head, “Listen Connor… I have a confession.”

McKinley’s eyebrows raised in mock confusion, “I think you’ve got the wrong faith buddy. We’re not Catholics.”

“Ha ha.” Price responded dryly. His face was set in a sort of agonised worry – clearly he was dreading whatever it was he had to say, “It’s just that…Well…. I haven’t told my parents. About you. I mean, about us. Being together.”

“Oh.” It was a small word, but behind it came a flood of emotion. McKinley felt like a void was opening up in the centre of his chest and it was sucking all of his emotions into it. Instead of leaving him numb, however, it elevated his heartrate and made his head spin, “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know.” Price looked at McKinley intently, “Connor, I love you, and I want to be with you, but my family is really devout. I mean, _really_ devout. And they’ve been so good so far with this whole mess... I’m just worried that adding being in a gay relationship on top of everything is going to break them.”

“I see.” McKinley’s head was swimming with a thousand thoughts, but his voice found the question he needed to ask, “What were you going to do? If you’d gone to them without me and they didn’t accept you. Were you just going to forget about me and conform to stay with them?”

Price hesitated, and McKinley spun on his heel to escape the sheer weight of what his imagination assumed the silence stood for. “Oh Kevin.”

“Connor. I just don’t know how they’d take it –"

“So what am I then? Just a bit of fun? Some amusement to pass the time until you went back to your perfect existence in the United States? Where you could find a nice girl your parents approved of and settle down?”

“Woah, slow down Connor. That isn’t fair. Give me a chance to explain.”

Price had spoken out loud, but McKinley couldn’t hear him over the roaring in his ears. His mind had gone into overdrive and his father – that voice in his ear that told him he was never good enough – was laughing at him. ‘ _I told you no one would ever love you for who you were.’_ He ran his hands through his hair and suddenly Price grabbed him from behind, spinning him around so they were face to face.

“Connor. Listen to me. You are blowing this out of proportion. My parent’s are good people. They just need time.”

“How much time?” McKinley took a step back, because even now being so close to Price was distracting, “What is the timeframe on good, devout Mormon’s being okay with their gay son? Tell me Kevin, because I’m still waiting for mine to get the memo.” He heard the bitterness in his voice, and he didn’t want his father to be right, “I have lost _everything_ since I came out here. My one consolation prize was you, Kevin Price. Someone I thought actually loved me.”

“I _do_ love you.”

“Then be proud of me!” Connor wasn’t actually shouting, because he didn’t know how to argue that way, but his voice was earnest and sharp, “Who cares what your family thinks? Be with me, Kevin. Just you and me against the world. Nothing else matters.”

Price was quiet again, but this time McKinley saw the indecision on his face, the questions. He was breathing heavily and he realised he was crying. Tears streaked down his dirty face and he angrily wiped them away.

“I can’t do that Connor. My parents mean everything to me.”

McKinley pressed his lips tightly together, “More than me.”

The silence stretched between them, like a void opening up between their relationship. McKinley swallowed hard, and he felt sick in his stomach, “I have one more thing to say Kevin. Because I think it’s really important. You’re gay. Nothing you can say or do can change that. And your choice is to accept that, embrace that part of yourself no matter what anyone else may say. Or to forget about me, about us, and go back to ‘being straight’ and live a lie for the rest of your life. And I can tell you now, unequivocally, that it is the worst thing in the entire world to endure. Even worse than having the love of your life rip your heart out and show it to you.” McKinley didn’t wait for a response, turning to head back up to the village. Price called out to him, but he didn’t stop, doggedly heading towards the mission hut, trying to get as much distance from that conversation and himself as he possibly could.

Their dwelling was empty, except for Poptarts, who was immobile after spraining his ankle during the welcome home party last night. That happy time seemed like a thousand years ago to McKinley. He couldn’t believe it was just this morning that he’d been lying in Kevin’s arms while he daydreamed about their future together.

“Are you okay?” Poptarts brought him out of his reverie, and he looked tearfilled eyes towards the other man.

“No. I’m not. Can I bunk back with you for a bit, please? Kevin and I... we need some space.”

“Of course.” Poptarts eyebrows knitted in concern, “Is there anything I can do?”

“No.” McKinley shook his head tiredly, “I’ll just go get my stuff.”

McKinley made sure he was in bed before the rest of the missionaries made it back to the hut. He realised he couldn’t avoid Price for the rest of their time in Uganda, but just for today, he wasn’t ready to face any of it. Especially not the concerned and well meaning pity on the faces of the other boys. McKinley and Price had never tried to hide their relationship. In fact, McKinley reflected bitterly, they had probably annoyed and grossed out the others by being overly affectionate in public. As a result, their fight? Their Breakup? Whatever it was that had just happened between McKinley and Price would be known by the entire village in a matter of hours.

He didn’t sleep. At first it was because he couldn’t still the thoughts racing in his brain, but as the night lengthened and the voices of the villagers faded into the normal night time sounds of Uganda, he realised was afraid that the nightmares might come back. He hadn’t had one since he’d started sleeping with Kevin, and even though they’d spent time apart, knowing he wasn’t alone had filled him with enough peace to sleep soundly. But now he had no one. At this end of this mission, he had nothing. No lover. No family. No job prospects and nowhere to live. 

The panic over his future prospects, and the anger at himself washed over him in waves. How could he have thought something as perfect as his relationship with Price could last? He felt like such an idiot. A naive little boy with his first crush, thinking it was forever. _Of course_ Price wouldn’t want him when this was all said and done. Price had everything going for him, the family, college – probably even still the church if he wanted it. McKinley wondered if Price’s foray into homosexuality had just been an experiment. A curiosity resolved, an itched scratched. But his rational mind, no matter how angry at Price, wouldn’t believe that. Couldn’t believe what they had was nothing.

But after so long of denying himself, McKinley refused to go back to a world where he was ashamed. And he knew in his heart that he didn’t want to be with someone who couldn’t embrace who they were together. He’d given up too much, sacrificed his entire life - first by pretending not to be gay, and then by coming out – that he needed someone who had the balls to stand up to the world with him. Someone who could say ‘fuck you’ to anyone who decided there was something wrong with them, just for being who they were.

As the dawn crested the horizon, and McKinley resolutely wiped away the last of his tears. He knew he was going to have to man up quickly if he was going to get through the next few months. He’d been a fool to put all of his trust into another person, to pin his prospects on one outcome. He had to stand on his own two feet and figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his life. 

However, just that first morning he wasn’t ready to face the rest of the village. He lay in bed until Poptarts had left, then waited until the morning sounds of six boys getting ready for their day ended. Then he got up and stood at the closed door intently for a moment, listening, but everything was quiet. He opened the door and walked out, and then sighed a little too dramatically at the sight of Price sitting on one of the couches. 

“I don’t really want to talk.” McKinley told him shortly, heading towards the kitchen. 

“Well that’s too bad.” Price got up and followed him, “I need a chance to explain myself.”

McKinley continued to fix his breakfast of cereal. He didn’t actually give consent, but Price took his silence as permission.

“Listen. We’re very different people. Being gay is apart of you. But it doesn’t define me. And I’m not brave enough to tell my family and risk losing them over it. They are _everything_ to me. I love you more than I thought it possible to love anyone else, but the fact is Connor, I can’t do what you did. You have to accept that if we’re going to be together. You have to accept that I am a coward, and that I didn’t know I was gay until I met you and knew I needed to be with you. I don’t know what it means for me back in the ‘real world’. How we will work. I haven’t thought that far ahead. But I’m asking you Connor. I’m asking you to wait for me. To bear with me. To let me come out in my own time.”

McKinley stilled his working hands, staring down at the milk that was soaking into his oats, “I can’t do that Kevin.” He spoke quietly, but then looked at Price in the eyes, his face hard, “I won’t be ashamed of who I am. And I won’t be with someone who is ashamed of me.” 

“It isn’t shame, Connor.” Price’s face was drawn and tired, and McKinley was sure he hadn’t slept either.

“No. It’s fear.” McKinley picked up his spoon and decided that stirring his cereal was the most important thing he needed to focus on. He was pretty sure if he looked at Price anymore, he might shatter under his grief, “It’s alright. I get it. I hope your parents end up being decent human beings, whenever you decide to trust them. I hear that’s nice.” He didn’t look up, because it was hard enough to break up with someone without knowing their heart was breaking as well.

“I don’t want this.”

“This is your decision.” McKinley told him firmly, then swallowed back a sob that was threatening to choke him, “I can’t do this right now.” he took a deep breath, trying to find the will to not just crumple into a ball and cry and beg Price to forgive him. To ask to be taken back. To pretend like he didn’t care that Price couldn’t commit, just so he could be cuddled and kissed and could just feel calm again.

“I’m sorry.” Price’s voice was breaking, and McKinley still couldn’t look up at him. Couldn’t stand to see the tears on his face. Couldn’t risk giving in.

“Go away.” McKinley turned his back on Price, to hide his own traitorous tears, “Please Kevin.” He gritted his teeth and breathed heavily through his nose. He would not let his emotions overtake him while Price was standing there, “I understand everything. We just need different things. And right now I need to be alone.”

Price seemed to hesitate. McKinley couldn’t see him, but he didn’t hear him leave for a long drawn out moment. But eventually he did, and McKinley sunk to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm not going to lie. I'm a bit devastated. My sister and I were meant to fly to New Zealand this weekend to see Book of Mormon one last time. Clearly that's not going to happen anymore (thanks COVID-19), so instead I've just been writing fic. A LOT of fic. Comments are love. Enjoy!!


	2. America

The next three months went by in a kind of dazed, painful blur for McKinley. As predicted, he couldn’t just ignore Price in their tiny dwelling, or around the village, but he gave it his best shot. He made sure they were never paired together, always volunteered for any jobs that took him out of Kitguli, and got up as early as he could to be fed and out of the hut before Price had even gotten up. Price, for his part, stopped trying to catch McKinley’s eye, or ‘accidentally’ bumping into him in the walkways. He took to eating dinner with Cunningham and Nabalungi instead of with the other missionaries. It wasn’t a perfect arrangement, and some days McKinley had been forced to brace himself against Price as they struggled and sweated to get support beams up into roof cavities. Those nights he’d lay awake and tried not to wake Poptarts with his sobs. 

McKinley became a little reclusive, missing out on social interactions with the rest of the boys and the villagers in an attempt to avoid Price. Instead, in light of his new career choice, he found quiet little nooks in and around the village to practice his singing. It made him feel like he was taking some control back, making a conscious decision that was just about him. And McKinley was starting to realise that when he could feel in control, he was calm and he could ignore the grief and the emptiness that surrounded him. 

The six ex-Mormon boys, minus Price and Cunningham, all went into Kampala together to organise their flights back to America. Price was staying in Uganda for the extra three months until his visa ran out, to help Cunningham get Nabalungi’s US visitor visa completed. McKinley was a little bit relieved. He wouldn’t have to spend 18 hours in close confines with Price. While he was trying to accept everything that had happened, and was trying to move on, he didn’t really want to test his resolve. One little tug and he might completely unravel.

The farewell for the ex-Mormon boys and the Ugandans was teary, drawn out, and entirely too emotional for McKinley. Leaving behind this village, this country that had changed his life was hard. Everything was suddenly going to become real once they got back to the States. Becoming human beings again, away from the soft cocoon of Mafala’s guidance, Nabalungi’s optimism and Kimbay’s coffee. And also without the Mormon church to shelter them.

“Are you sure you won’t come with me?” Poptarts sat next to him on the bus on the way to Kampala for the last time, his knuckles white as he held on for dear life across the unsealed Ugandan roads, “You can stay with me and my folks as long as you need. My brother Terry has moved out, so there is even a spare room for you.”

McKinley shook his head, “No. Thanks, I think it’ll be okay. My grandparents left me a trust. I’ve been using it to fund myself while I’ve been here. There isn’t much left, but I know my parents can’t touch it. It’ll be enough to get me somewhere to live until I find a job... And then…” he shrugged and smiled in a way that might have come off a little manic, “We’ll see what happens.”

“Well you know where I am if you need anything.” The bus lurched, and Poptarts was thrown against McKinley, squishing him up against the window, “You know. Provided we survive this bus trip.”

~~~

With his meagre supply of cash, McKinley booked a cheap, dodgy, scary looking hotel on the outskirts of New York. It was the first time in his entire life that he’d been alone, and it took him an entire day to convince himself to leave the relative safety of the building. But he knew the longer the stayed without employment, the less chance he was going to find something before his money ran out. So he took a deep breath, pushing the panic down to his toes (he’d had a lot of practice at that lately) and went out.

For someone with no previous work experience, an unfinished business degree and a lot of singing experience gained from his shower, McKinley was surprised how quickly he found work after arriving back in America. And sure, it was performing at a gay nightclub as a backup singer, but he didn’t mind so much. All of the manual labour in Uganda had built his muscles up and toned them, and he had to admit he liked all the good looking gay men he could stare at all night without feeling guilty. The pay was good, and it left his days to pursue lessons in acting and dancing for the stage.

It was through these group lessons he met Patrick, who was looking for someone to rent his second room in an apartment in Brooklyn. Not exactly the New York experience, but McKinley was a realist and he’d take being able to afford actual food over being able to say he lived in the city any day. Plus, the train ride wasn’t that bad. He told himself. Every day.

Patrick was originally from Australia, and was also a musical theatre performer. While McKinley had been preaching the Mormon and slightly altered Mormon faith in Africa, Patrick had been doing drama classes, building networks, and auditioning for every off, off, off, off Broadway show he could manage. McKinley knew he had a lot of catching up to do, but he wasn’t worried. He was on his own, he was poor, and he was starting in one of the toughest industries on the plant from scratch, but he was in control. This was his choice, and his new dream, and he was actually pretty damn excited to be doing it.

The months went by in an excited, exhausting blur. Work his butt off during performances at night, because tips were what allowed him to eat actual vegetables instead of whatever it was that came in his 2-minute noodle cups. Get minimal sleep, then up early to work out with Patrick at the gym, and then either prepare for an audition or practice his singing and dancing. He threw himself heart and soul into his new lifestyle, keeping himself so busy he couldn’t think about his old life, his family or Price. 

He missed them both terribly. Nights had always been the worst for McKinley, his entire life. And now was no different. Although it wasn’t dreams about hell anymore, but insomnia and loneliness. During the day, McKinley was confident and sure and calm. But at night, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d made a terrible, terrible mistake.

~~

The day everything changed dawned bright and a little bit crisp as the east coast winter was starting to creep in. McKinley and Patrick had gone for a run that morning, and now McKinley was waiting for his turn at the shower. Patrick had a third call-back to get ready for, so McKinley had graciously allowed him to go first. He sat in the kitchen, sipping coffee, still wearing the tight exercise singlet Patrick had demanded he buy when a knock came at the door.

Their building didn’t have security, and McKinley’s first instinct was to ignore it. He really only opened the door for food to be delivered. He didn’t want what anyone was selling, and he certainly didn’t need any more religion in his life. The knock came again, insistent this time. McKinley sighed, got up, and peered through the peep hole.

To see Kevin Price standing on his doorstep.

McKinley was taken aback, pulling away from the door with his head awhirl. It was the last person he expected to see. He stood with his mouth open and his hand on the doorknob until another, louder knock shocked him back into reality.

“You gonna get that?” Patrick asked, his Australian accent running the words so closely together McKinley took a second to decipher the meaning.

“Oh. Yeah. Of course.” McKinley took one more moment to suck in a fortifying breath, then opened the door.

“Kevin!” McKinley winced even as he spoke, his voice coming out about three octaves too high and full of way too much enthusiasm. Behind him, he felt Patrick pause from where he was collecting his things.

“Hi Connor.” In stark contrast to McKinley’s exuberance, Kevin’s greeting was subdued and quiet. He smiled, but it was tired and didn’t quite reach his eyes, “I’m sorry to just drop in unannounced…”

“No, it’s fine. Come in.” McKinley had remembered how to be a normal human being again, his shock giving away to curiosity, “How did you find me?”

“Poptarts.” Kevin took a few steps in and dumped his bags in the entry way, “I made him promise not to tell you. I... I didn’t want you to have a chance to turn me away.”

“Why would I...” McKinley stopped talking, his lips pressing together in a tight line. It was quite possible that Price thought he hated him. It was quite possible at one stage, he had.

Price stopped walking at the sight of Patrick, who was still standing in the middle of the lounge room, keys in one hand and a scowl on his face, “Oh.” Price actually took a step back, “Sorry. I didn’t realise I was interrupting...”

“It’s fine.” McKinley moved past Price towards the kitchen, “Patrick, Kevin. Kevin, Patrick. Coffee?”

“Uh. Sure.”

McKinley had his back to them, but he could feel the tension spark between the two men. Patrick knew all about Price. Although McKinley had left out the bit about them being Mormon’s, and the fact that they were in Africa, he had spilled the story of being in love with a man who had been too scared to come out to his family. Patrick was gay, proud and vocal, and had told McKinley in no uncertain terms what he thought about Price, and how McKinley was better off without him. Price, McKinley assumed with a small devilish smile, probably thought Patrick was his new boyfriend. McKinley didn’t feel particularly inclined to disillusion him of that opinion. 

The two boys exchanged greetings, and then Patrick was behind McKinley as he set the kettle to boil, “Do you want me to stay?” he asked quietly.

McKinley turned to him and smiled with the sheer pleasure of knowing someone who would blow off a 3rd callback just to make sure he was okay, “No, it’s fine. Really. I can handle this. You go and tell me all about it. Here, I got you this.” From his pocket, McKinley pulled out a small squishy stress ball with the words ‘panic button’ on it, “Just put your hand in your pocket and give it a squeeze if you get stuck.”

Patrick burst out laughing, taking the gift. He gave McKinley a hug in thanks and then left, affording Price a hasty wave goodbye as he did so. McKinley hung out in the kitchen while he waited for the water to heat. Despite his assurances to Patrick, he had no idea what he was going to say to Price. Why was he here? What could he possibly want? 

Unable to stall any longer, fresh coffees in hand, McKinley moved back into the living room. Price had seated himself on their only couch, his eyes closed as he leant his head back. He looked exhausted. McKinley gently set the coffee mug down on the coffee table and settled comfortably into the bean bag opposite where Kevin sat. The rustling drew Price’s eyes open.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” McKinley leaned back a little in the bean bag, “When did you get back from Uganda? How are your folks? Did Nabalungi get here okay?” he nervously rattled off questions, because he actually didn’t want to know why Price was here. Whatever the reason, he was sure it was going to change his current calm state of being, and he wasn’t ready for that.

Price seemed taken aback by the rapid fire questions, and blinked a few times in confusion before responding, “Uh. My plane got in this morning. I haven’t seen them yet. And yes, Arnold and Nabalungi headed straight to Utah together.” His face softened into a smile, “They got married about a week ago. It was all very sweet.”

McKinley genuinely smiled at the news. While he’d never gotten on particularly well with Cunningham, Nabalungi had been nothing but kind and welcoming to the Mormons. He had true affection for her, and he was glad she was happy. 

“You haven’t seen your parents yet?”

Price shook his head, “No. I came straight here from Uganda. I feel like I’ve been travelling for a week. Listen... Is Patrick...?”

McKinley’s eyebrow raised in question, but he didn’t offer to help Price out with his question.

Price let out a huff of annoyance, “Are you seeing him?”

McKinley folded his arms across his chest, suddenly annoyed at Price’s presumptuousness, “No.” he responded shortly, “Kevin, what do you want?”

Price took a sip of his coffee, but McKinley thought he detected a small smile behind his mug. It was gone before Price started speaking, “Well first I really wanted to apologise. For how I handled everything that happened between us. I had thought I had a lot of time to figure out my future, so I’d kept ignoring it. And then you brought it up and I just... I panicked. All I could see was what had happened to you, and I was so frightened of it happening to me. I didn’t know how live like that. I saw you doing it every day and I was in such awe of your courage and resilience... I didn’t think I had any of that.”

McKinley held his mug close to his face, completely still, caught on every single word Price was saying. He may have fantasised about this moment since leaving Uganda, but he never for a second thought it would ever come true.

“So instead of talking to you about it like a normal human being, I pushed you away. Because you were making me confront something I wasn’t ready for.” Kevin finally looked away, “I’m gay, Connor. I think even while I was kissing you that first time, I didn’t let myself believe it. I was making love to you but still denying what it meant. And then you were telling me I had to tell my parents, I had to come out, I had to acknowledge and embrace this part of me. And I couldn’t do that. Not then. So I’m sorry.” 

McKinley swallowed hard. Because he wouldn’t allow himself to think. His skin was tingling, and he actually felt a little dizzy. But he wouldn’t over think it. He wouldn’t dare hope. He wasn’t sure if he should say anything. Price had stopped talking, but he didn’t seem to be waiting for a response. ‘I forgive you’ didn’t really seem adequate anyway. 

“And then you left. Gosh Connor, you left me. I felt like I’d been torn in two.”

McKinley bit his tongue as anger surged, but stopped himself before reminding Price just who had left whom. He realised Price’s monologue was a kind of catharsis, and it wouldn’t do to have McKinley interrupt with facts at this point. 

“I couldn’t believe how awful it was, not having you with me. I was just this empty shell. And then I just knew.” Price looked back at McKinley, and his eyes shone with unshed tears, “I’m in love with you Connor. And I don’t care what anyone says. Not my parents, not my siblings... I don’t care if I lose them all. I need you.” He took a deep breath, sitting up and squaring his shoulders, “I know I messed up. But I came here to ask if you’d take me back?”

Quite without thought, McKinley stood. Somehow the gravity of the situation required him to be somewhere more mature than a bright purple bean bag. He put his coffee cup down, but then wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. He ran them through his hair, but it was still limp and sweaty from his run and he instantly regretted it. He knew he should say something, anything, to the man who had just poured his heart out to him in his living room, but the only inane thought that came to mind was whether or not Price would mind if he showered.

“Wow.” He spoke to stall for time, trying to get his thoughts in order. He turned to the window. The view was terrible, but it was better than the drawn, expectant face of Kevin Price. Did he want Price back? The answer was ‘of course, you idiot.’ But McKinley was no longer a 19 year old boy fresh out of missionary training school. He really was a man now, and he had a life he’d built for himself, inch by painful inch. Sure, Price had been his first love, and McKinley certainly still had feelings for him. But was he what McKinley needed right now? McKinley was happy with the way things were. With no complications and no one to worry about but himself. He was, he admitted, trying to get all of the feelings out to examine them, a little lonely also. But that didn’t mean he had to rush back into the first relationship that presented itself. Maybe being alone was a good thing for once. And of course, there was still...

“What about your family?” McKinley turned from the window to face Price again. He seemed to be falling asleep where he sat, “Have you told them yet? Are you going to? Will you even see them?”

“That was the other thing I wanted to ask you.” Price drained the last of his coffee and set it down, “If you said yes to my first question, I was going to ask if you’d come with me to tell them.”

McKinley raised his eyebrows, and actually smiled. It was too much to deal with. It was like he’d woken up in some twilight zone where all of his dreams came true. And it was the very fact that it seemed too good to be true that made him hesitate.

“You did a lot of soul searching in Africa, didn’t you?”

Price let out a laugh, somewhere between bitterness and self-deprecation, “Arnold only really had eyes for Nabalungi, so I had a lot of time to myself to think about what an asshole I’d been. And how much I missed you.”

McKinley nodded in understanding, “Okay. Well I’m going to go take a shower… You can stick around if you want. I won’t be long.”

“And then?” Price couldn’t quite keep the hope out of his voice.

McKinley had started towards the bathroom, but he paused when Price spoke. He didn’t turn around, and he couldn’t stop the sigh that escape his lips, “I’m really not sure Kevin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy some respite from your social distancing.


	3. The Dance

Connor spent a little longer in the shower than was strictly necessary. He washed his hair, shaved, covered himself in soap and just thought. But he couldn’t order his thoughts. They were on overdrive, sending him memories of kissing Price behind the water tanks and being told he wasn’t worth fighting for in quick succession. Joy and hurt mixing together so that he couldn’t feel anything at all. He got out of the shower, dried, dressed, did his hair and went back into the lounge room still confused and numb. There were only two options, but each decision came with its own potentially terrifying outcome.

He entered the lounge room to find Price sound asleep on the couch, his breaths slow and even. Uganda was only 8 hours ahead, but McKinley remembered that Price had mentioned never sleeping well on planes. He’d probably been awake for over 24 hours. With a chuckle, feeling a little bit relieved he didn’t need to tackle the elephant in the room right now, McKinley quickly wrote down an address on a post-it note, and then carefully stuck it to Price’s forehead. He gathered his things and left the apartment. 

Patrick had a friend who owned a dance studio and didn’t mind if the boys used it if it hadn’t been booked for anything else. It was a good place to go when you didn’t want to think anything at all. McKinley had never been the greatest dancer, but he’d been taking lessons and getting better, and Patrick was surprisingly willing to help at any given moment, and it had gotten to the stage where McKinley could turn the music up loud, close his eyes, and disappear.

And that’s just what he did. Put Price and his proposal out of his mind. Forgot about the future and consequences and opening his heart back up to a boy who had torn it to shreds. He just _danced._

He danced until he was so breathless he thought he might actually die. He lay sprawled on the ground with his chest heaving, trying to suck in oxygen. The room was spinning and black spots were dancing in front of his eyes. It was good. Trying to focus on not dying was preferable to anything else right now. Unless of course that thing you were trying not to focus on was standing in the doorway and had probably been watching you for the last twenty minutes.

“You dance beautifully.”

Kevin Price was upside down, from McKinley’s view from the floor. He couldn’t actually move, but he looked up through his lashes and wished he wasn’t so flushed and sweaty. Not that he cared. But he did. He waved the compliment away, knowing that talking was a little beyond him at this point. He closed his eyes to concentrate on breathing when he felt the air stir beside him. Opening his eyes again, Price was there sitting beside him, offering him his water bottle that he’d left with his bags next to the doorway.

He smiled his thanks, managed to sit up, and sucked down as much water as he could without choking, “Thanks.”

“I can’t believe you are really doing this.” Price, rested now, smiled at him with one of those smiles McKinley had never been able to resist, “I know you said you would... I’m just so proud of you.”

McKinley couldn’t help but return his smile. His breath was still coming out in short bursts, but he was secretly glad that Price was here. That he could see what McKinley had achieved. 

“Help me up?” McKinley hadn’t really thought it before the words left his mouth, but suddenly Price was on his feet and holding out his hand. McKinley wrapped his fingers around Price’s arm and his heart, already thudding way too fast in his chest, launched itself into his throat. Price pulled him to his feet and suddenly they were too close, their arms still clasped, staring at each other. McKinley swallowed, unable to turn away from the intensity of Price’s eyes. His skin tingled where Price was holding him, the other’s thumb pressed against the pulse point in his wrist.

McKinley felt the gentle pressure of Price pulling him closer. An invitation, not a command. McKinley took a minute step towards Price, and their arms let go. They were so close they were touching, their chests just barely pressed together, and when McKinley breathed in he could smell Kevin, a mix of soap and heat and home.

He wanted to speak, to forestall this moment, to try and just _think_ for a moment, but Price’s lips were all but trembling and his goddamn eyes were staring up at him through his lashes and McKinley had no hope left. He closed his eyes and leant closer. Price tasted like summer and fresh fruit. It was incredibly intoxicating, and McKinley pressed himself closer. Price’s hands held his face and it felt _good._ He’d missed Price and this feeling of safety that came with being wrapped up in his arms. 

Eventually, McKinley broke their kiss, resting his forehead against Price’s. They were both breathing hard, and if ever it were possible to read lust in someone’s eyes, McKinley could read it in Price’s. If given half a chance, Price was going to devour him.

Struck by the sudden thought, McKinley pulled away, turning his head to break the tension between them, “Oh Gosh, Kevin. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing wrong from where I’m standing.” 

“Stop.” McKinley smiled in spite of himself, feeling his cheeks heat up, “I’m just…I’m so confused.”

Price barked out a laugh, “Yeah. I know the feeling.”

McKinley turned to face him again, “This isn’t funny Kevin. When I’m near you I can’t think. You get into my head and everything gets hard.”

Price went to laugh again, but the look on McKinley’s face stopped him. Clearly he hadn’t meant it the way it sounded. Price sighed, “You’re overthinking it, Connor.”

“Am I? I don’t want to sound overly dramatic here, but this could be the rest of our lives. You just show up out of the blue after destroying me and want to get back together. It’s not that simple. I remember being in love with you. How good it felt. I’m not denying we had something amazing. But Kevin...” McKinley stopped, and as he stood in front of Price all he could hear was his father’s voice, telling him he could never come home. The parallels between being abandoned by his family and then by Kevin were choking him, “What if you leave me again? I just… can’t…” McKinley’s panic attack hit him without warning. He fell to his knees as a white wave of dizziness washed over him, and he was pretty sure he was going to throw up. He couldn’t see for the black spots in front of his eyes, and his lungs just wouldn’t pull in enough air. His father was screaming at him in his ears, telling him he’d betrayed his faith, his family. He was an abomination and he’d never amount to anything. No one who turned their back on Heavenly Father could ever hope to find happiness. He could never come home, he would never be loved again.

“Just breathe, Connor. Breathe with me.” A hand was on his chest, and he could feel his own hand pressed against a set of lungs that were functioning correctly. They inflated; he breathed in with them. His hand moved again, and he let the breath out. He wasn’t sure how long it took for the black spots to clear, but when he finally came back to himself, he was lying on the floor of the dance studio, his head on Price’s lap, the other man wiping his face gently with the edge of McKinley’s gym towel. 

“Okay?”

McKinley nodded, feeling like he’d been hit by a bus. He closed his eyes and continued focusing on bringing all of his faculties under control. The soft fingertips running through his hair was soothing.

“Can I help you home?” Price’s voice was very low and quiet, but McKinley didn’t have the energy to analyse it. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He watched from the floor as Price gathered his things, and then allowed himself to be helped off the floor again. This time Price dropped his arm as soon as he was upright, and moved away to wait for him at the doorway.

McKinley knew Price’s distance wasn’t due to the panic attack per-say. He’d witnessed enough of them back in Uganda to be at ease with dealing with them. McKinley suspected Price was feeling guilty for causing it. They walked in silence until McKinley felt he was going to be swallowed by it, “How is everyone? Mafala and Kimbay?”

Price’s smile was automatic, a fondness for their Ugandan family breaking over whatever personal misery he was currently in. He spoke about everyone they’d left behind, updating McKinley on children born, milestones reached. Soft conversation that kept both boys away from the tension that had already started to build back between them. McKinley knew he couldn’t stall for very much longer. They reached McKinley’s apartment, and he let them in. Thankfully Patrick was still out, probably either celebrating or commiserating his latest audition. 

Out of habit, Price made McKinley some tea. He preferred peppermint after his panic attacks, and he gratefully sunk into the couch while Price moved about his kitchen. The other man set his mug down, and then as he went to sit down next to him on the couch, McKinley drew his legs up and curled them underneath himself.

“I’m sorry.” Kevin had made himself a coffee, and was using his mug as a shield against his face, not quite able to meet McKinley’s eyes, “I really shouldn’t have come here unannounced. Or pressured you into making a decision. It was wrong. I was just so excited to see you, I didn’t think about booking a flight to anywhere but here. I missed you.”

“I missed you.” McKinley smiled sadly at him, “And it’s been really nice having you here. Don’t apologise about the panic attack. That was less about you, and more about my dad deciding no one would love me if I wasn’t a Mormon.”

Price raised an eyebrow, “He really said that to you?”

“Yeah. He said that it was easy to pretend not to be gay, I’d been doing it all my life right? But if I turned my back on the church, Heavenly Father would go out of his way to make sure no one would ever love me for who I am.”

“God’s a dick.” Price said vehemently, and McKinley laughed.

“No, just my dad. Heavenly Father isn’t so actively vindictive I think. I’ve been loved plenty since we stopped being Mormons. I’m just really frightened, Kevin. This whole, being an adult and making decisions and trusting people. It’s scary.”

“It is.” Kevin agreed, “And I think we’re both probably going to make a lot of mistakes. I know I have already and I’ve barely just started.”

“Hmmm.” McKinley agreed, nodding sagely, “You need someone older and wiser to show you the way.”

“Telling me what to do?” Price retorted with a grin, “No thanks. I’ve had enough of that. Maybe just someone to hold my hand when things get tough.”

“To give you a cuddle.” McKinley couldn’t help himself, “You give amazing cuddles.”

“Cuddles are good.” Price agreed, then abruptly stood up, "I’m going to go, okay? Give you some space to think. It’s probably confusing as hell having me here. When you know what you want... you’ll let me know? Please? Don’t leave me wondering forever.”

McKinley nodded, and watched mutely as Price put his mug in the sink and started to get his things together. And it was then, with Price’s imminent departure, that McKinley realised what he wanted.

“Kevin.” Price was at the doorway, his hand already reaching out, ready to leave McKinley behind again. It was unbearable, “Stay. Please. I know what I want. It’s you. It’s always been you. Don’t go again.”

Price smiled, allowing his fingers to curl around the doorknob, “I’ll come back. Connor, I think you need some time to think without me... fogging things up.”

“I’ve thought!” McKinley protested, pushing himself off the couch, “Right after my panic attack I realised the only thing stopping me from saying yes was fear. And I refuse to be afraid anymore Kevin. I will not be dictated to by ghosts from my past telling me I’ll never be good enough. I’ve proved I can make it on my own. Now I want to make it with someone who loves me, who cares about me. And you just told me you would give up your family for me. What more can I ask for?”

“You’re sure?”

“Shut up and come here.”

Price took three steps and he was in McKinley’s arms, hugging him tight against his chest. McKinley all but melted into the embrace, gripping the fabric of Price’s shirt. He stood there, just quiet and calm, feeling his body relax and his anxiety slipping away. Of course it wouldn’t be easy, not all the time. But he figured any trouble with Kevin Price by his side would be trouble they could conquer together. 

He pulled away a fraction, staring down into the soft eyes of Kevin Price, unable to wipe the smile off his face. He was terrified, but right now he felt so good it was easy to ignore, “I’ve missed this. Just holding you.”

“Hmmm.” Price’s voice rumbled against his chest, “Can I kiss you now Connor? I’ve been dying to since I walked in.”

McKinley delayed it as long as he could, a sweet sort of torture to be so close to him but deny himself the sweet pleasure of tasting him. He traced a pattern across Price’s face with his nose, the other’s elevated breathing sending shivers down McKinley’s arms. Price’s eyes were closed, his mouth open in anticipation, and McKinley traced the outside of his lips with his tongue. 

It was an old game McKinley was fond of playing. To see which of them would give in first. The expectancy of that first kiss became it’s own turn on, their bodies aching for release as their willpower slowly gave way to lust. He gently kissed the edge of Price’s mouth, and then gave in, capturing Price’s mouth in his, his eyes falling shut in the sweet rush. It was an eternity, locked in Price’s embrace, his hands trailing across every inch of exposed flesh he could find. He loved touching Price, loved the smoothness of his skin and the way he could always raise gooseflesh if his touch was light enough.

Very deliberately, McKinley turned Price until he was in front of the couch again, and then gave him a gentle push so the back of his knees hit the couch. Price sat heavily, and then Connor climbed on after him, his legs comfortably on the outside of Price’s thighs.

“Connor.”

“Shh.” McKinley grabbed Price’s head in his hands, staring down at him, “We’ve done enough talking, don’t you think?” he rocked his hips, and Price sucked in a sharp breath.

“Fuck Connor.”

“Fucking is what I have planned.” McKinley told him with a grin, then reached down to suck his bottom lip, “But not on the couch. Patrick has rules.” 

Price stopped the movement of his hips with his hands, “How many boys have you brought home so that Patrick had to make rules?”

McKinley chuckled, kissed Price’s un-responding lips, and then caught his earlobe between his lips, worrying it with his tongue. Price let out a moan, but his fingers tightened against McKinley’s hips, “Connor.”

“None. I promise.” McKinley sat up to smile cheekily at Price, “He just mentioned it as a disclaimer when I moved in.” and then his smile dropped, “It’s only ever been you, Kevin.”

Grabbing his face, Price brought McKinley down to kiss him hard, and McKinley’s body hummed.

“I thought I said no sex on the couch? Geez boys. I leave you alone for a couple of hours and you can’t keep it in your pants long enough to get to your bedroom. It’s two metres away!”

McKinley leapt off Price like he’d been burned, standing awkwardly in the lounge room in front of Patrick, who was smirking at them both. He raised an eyebrow in question, and McKinley self consciously straightened his shirt, “Uh. Good audition?”

“Yeah, I had fun. Not as much fun as you two, clearly. They said they’ll let me know by the end of the week. Now, do I need to intervene here, or have you boys worked out all of your issues?”

McKinley smirked, even as he felt his cheeks going red again. Resolutely ignoring him, McKinley ran his hands through his hair, which had started to wilt since his dancing and his panic attack, “So, uh, we should probably think about dinner.”

“I’ll get it.” Price stood up, surreptitiously adjusting his trousers, “I saw a pizza place up the road.”

“I’m vegan.” Patrick responded automatically, and McKinley swiped him across the shoulder.

“No you’re not. He wants all the meat Kevin.” McKinley look pointedly at Patrick, “All the time.”

Price left with a chuckle, and McKinley sat down at on the couch expectantly staring at Patrick. There was no point pretending like he wasn’t going to have an extreme opinion on what he’d walked in on, and McKinley had found it was always easier to just get it over and done with.

“So…what happened to ‘he was the scum of the earth’, Connor?” Patrick folded his arms and looked so affronted that McKinley couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Patrick’s scowl deepened, “Is eight hours long enough to have a complete personality change?”

“Actually it’s been four months, and yes, seems like that’s enough time. He’s changed, okay? He wants to take me with him to come out to his parents.”

Patrick didn’t look convinced, “Connor. This boy tore your heart out of your chest and stomped on it. Repeatedly. What happens if his parents throw both of you out? You think he’s just going to run off into the sunset with you?”

McKinley was quiet a moment, properly thinking about the question, “I do, actually. Kevin was there for me when my family completely lost their minds when they found out I was gay. I don’t believe he’d abandon me.”

“Again.”

McKinley rolled his eyes, “He was just scared. It’s alright Patrick. We’ve talked about it, I trust him. Thank you for... well, for caring. But it’ll be okay.”

Patrick let out a noise that could have been acceptance, or perhaps disbelief, but either way he didn’t say anything more, and instead told McKinley how his audition had gone. They waited for Price to return with the food, and Patrick even managed to thank him civilly before disappearing into his room to eat.

“He really doesn’t like me, does he?” Kevin questioned, settling himself down on the floor to eat. 

McKinley followed suit, sitting on the other side of the pizza box, “It’s not his fault. I may have painted a pretty bleak picture of you back when we first met... I was pretty lost, and he was a good listener.”

Price nodded in understanding, but his brows were drawn together and his mouth pulled down at the sides, “You don’t know how so-“

“Kevin.” McKinley reached out, grabbing Price’s wrist, “It’s alright. Please. We don’t need to rehash this again. It’s forgiven.” 

Price gave McKinley a begrudging smile, the one you give when you don’t believe what the other person is saying, but you agree not to argue the point anymore. They continued their dinner with McKinley filling Price in on his last three months, soft boring conversation that did nothing to take McKinley’s mind off the thought of just ignoring the pizza entirely and taking Price to bed. The singular thought of slowly undressing Price, running his tongue across every exposed bit of skin, re-aquatinting himself with every line of his body was so distracting, McKinley realised he wasn’t even listening to what Price was saying. He looked up, pizza slice halfway to his mouth to find Price watching him expectantly. McKinley could feel the blush creep up the back of his neck and he smiled sheepishly, “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“That you are very pretty when you’re embarrassed. What were you thinking?”

The smirk on Price’s face told him he already knew, but McKinley’s blush deepened; he could feel the heat on his cheeks. He wouldn’t be surprised if the colour of his face matched his hair, “Nothing.” He bit his bottom lip, “Just that I’m not hungry for pizza anymore.”

Price didn’t exactly laugh. The corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement, and without words he put down his pizza and crawled across the floor until he was directly in front of McKinley, “And what exactly are you hungry for, Connor?”

“Oh you know.” McKinley was going for coy and flirty, but he couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped his lips and he was still blushing from his ears to his collar, “A little bit of this.” He ran a finger across the softness of Price’s lips, “A little bit of this...” he let his finger travel along his cheekbone, over his chin and down to his chest.

From behind his bedroom door, Patrick’s voice was tired and impatient, “Oh just go and have sex already, for fuckssake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't yet checked out Joel Granger's Instagram (the amazing Elder McKinley in the Aus production), you really should. He was in isolation for 14 days with a fellow cast member and they put on the most hilarious scene recreations (from a few random movies). I've never laughed so hard.


	4. The lover's are discovered

Two days later, McKinley sat next to Price in a cab, hurtling towards Price’s parents house in Utah. His mouth was dry, and he hadn’t slept well the night before. Beside him, Price gripped his hand so tightly it hurt, and it was everything McKinley could do not to give in to his own mounting panic to look after Price. He hadn’t really considered the implication of coming out to Price’s family, but now that he was on his way, he realised he _really_ didn’t want to do it. In fact, he was pretty sure the anticipation of this meeting was ten times worse the absolute dread he’d felt while watching Nabalungi’s play in front of the Mission President. But right now Price needed him, more than he needed to throw up his anxiety into the gutter, so he took a deep breath and squeezed Price’s hand. He gave him a smile that he hoped was reassuring and focused on keeping his breathing even.

Price, on the outside, seemed his calm, controlled self. He had his determined face on, and McKinley had heard him practising his speech in the mirror last night. He was a well prepared boy, Kevin Price. Always sure of what he needed to do. But the slight tremor in his hands belied the terror that must have been coursing through his body.

Sure of the course. Not confident about the outcome.

The cab pulled up in front of Price’s house, and the two boys sat in silence for a long moment. McKinley waited for Price to make the first move. He would have been equally happy if Price had told the cab driver to drive on as he would be to get out of the car. But after a fortifying deep breath, Price gave McKinley’s hand one last squeeze, paid the cab driver and got out. 

McKinley got out cautiously. He’d never been to Utah before, and he couldn’t get over just how flat the entire place was, except for the distant mountains which seemed to be everywhere he looked. It was _beautiful._ He could understand how the first Mormon’s had decided they’d found their paradise. He turned to grin at Price, to share the joy of actually _being here_ , but Price was focused instead on what McKinley assumed to be his family home; double storied white bricked elegance that seemed to just sprout out of the ground, surrounded by immaculately kept gardens. McKinley automatically felt intimidated. He brushed his hands down his shirt, but it was buttoned and collard. He still remembered how to make a good ‘first’ impression and while ultimately he didn’t _need_ the approval of these people, it was important to Price and therefore McKinley was going to do his best. After all, he’d been raised a Mormon, and if nothing else, he’d been taught how to be polite to people who didn’t deserve it.

The only problem was, all of a sudden McKinley’s palms were sweaty. His throat felt tight every time he tried to breathe and _oh help_ he was going to have another panic attack, right here on Price’s lawn. 

“Connor? Are you okay? You are really pale.”

McKinley turned his eyes to Price, and the concern written on his face actually served to bring everything slightly back into focus, “Yes. I think. It’s fine, just give me a minute.”

“Count Connor. Backwards by 3s. Start at 100 and just focus on that.” Price’s voice was low and even, and his hand was against McKinley’s chest again, and the pressure was helping hold McKinley together. He closed his eyes and did as Price asked. It focused his thoughts and before he realised it his next breath came easy. He was even able to open his eyes and focus on Price, who was nodding encouragingly, “That’s it. Nice and calm. Better now?”

McKinley nodded, “How did you know to do that?”

“I did some reading.” Price took his hand away from McKinley, and it awkwardly hovered around his shoulder before Price dropped it to his side. “Sometimes you can... redirect your thoughts. If you catch it quickly enough.”

“Thank you.” McKinley was still shaking, but he didn’t feel like he was about to be swallowed by the ground, so it was an improvement, “I’m sorry. I’m supposed to be supporting you. It’s just that... well, I was thinking about when I came out to my dad and he just... I don’t want you to have to go through that. Being told by the people you thought loved you that you don’t deserve to breathe the same air as them... it’s soul crushing.”

“I know.” Price took a deep breath, straightening up, “But everything you said to me back in Uganda is true. I’m gay, and I’m in love with you, and my family can either accept us as we are, or they can move aside. It’s going to hurt, but being apart from you was much worse than anything they can do to me.” 

McKinley smiled, because Price’s confidence and his affection was obvious. They stood on the lawn grinning stupidly at each other for a moment longer, and McKinley had to ignore the urge to kiss him, because he promised Price he wouldn’t until they’d broken the news.

“If this all goes horribly wrong.” Price turned back to the house, “Then at least we’ll be together. I’m only sorry you had to go through it alone.”

“I’m not alone anymore.” McKinley spoke softly, and started up the lawn after Price, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Price threw one of his smiles over his shoulder, “Let’s go do this.”

Price didn’t knock. He pushed open the door, but hesitated on the threshold and McKinley watched as his knuckles turned white where they were gripping the doorknob, “Mom? Dad?”

“Kevin!” The woman who rounded the corner came at Price with such speed he staggered as she crashed into him, both of them thumping against the wall as Price wrapped his arms around her, trying to hold them both up, “Oh my gosh I can’t believe you’re back! I missed you so much. How was Uganda? Did you bring me anything? You won’t believe the lunch mom has cooked up for you. Oh!” She pulled away from Price and noticed McKinley for the first time. She smiled, the same 100-watt smile Price had been so good at plastering on his face for any situation, “Hi! You must be Connor! I’m Abigail. Kevin’s sister.” She thrust her hand at him and McKinley smiled back at her, her enthusiasm infectious.

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” He shook her hand, which she pumped a little too eagerly, then watched as she turned from him and linked her arm with Price’s, leading them down the corridor.

She kept talking a mile a minute until they reached the kitchen, and Price was all but devoured by his family. They gathered him in a big group hug, the entire clan speaking at once, over the top of each other, gushing at the prodigal son’s return.

McKinley hung back, embarrassed, out of place and a little jealous. This was a homecoming he was never going to have. He felt sad, but as the crowd turned to him, he plastered his own smile on his face. Not exactly the patent 100 watt Mormon smile he’d been used to, but he hoped it didn’t look too forced.

“Mom, Dad.” Price brought his parents forward, his siblings still grinning stupidly as they stood behind them, “This is Connor McKinley. Connor, these are my parents. Andrew and Michelle Price.”

“Oh yes. One of your companions from your Mission. Welcome Elder.” Andrew Price shook McKinley’s hand in a businesslike manner, “Dreadful outcome, wouldn’t you say? Still, it’s not the worst tragedy to befall a Mission, that’s for sure. And now that you boys are back in the States, we’ll sort everything out.”

McKinley felt his smile freeze on his face, but Price moved in quickly, inserting himself between McKinley and his father, “Now dad. We talked about this.”

“Yes yes, I know.” Andrew waved away Price’s words with a flick of his hand, “And I promised to respect your decision. But.” Andrew put a firm hand on McKinley’s shoulder and pulled him closer, “If you change your mind, know that the church is willing to welcome you back with open arms. Remember that.”

McKinley nodded, “Thank you.” He was genuinely moved by their concern, “That’s very kind of you.”

Michelle, Price’s mother, ushered McKinley towards the back door, which opened on to a patio that was nearly bowing under the weight of so much food, “I hope you’re hungry.” She said with a smile, then handed McKinley a plate and without waiting for him to speak, started piling it with food, “It was all a bit upsetting what happened in Uganda. But you know a lot of Missionaries lose their way when they first get out into the world. We don’t blame you boys for getting a little confused.” She handed him a napkin, “Would you like a drink?”

At his bewildered nod, she sat him down on one of the couches and came back with some lemonade. She sat beside him companionably and continued talking.

“We just want you boys to know that no matter what, we and the church will be here for you. We’ll help you find your way when you’re ready. Now,” she sat back and included Price in her next comment, who was standing by the buffet, apparently trusted to get his own food, “You boys tell me everything.”

McKinley let Price do most of the talking. His family had known about the major events of course; Price having kept them up to date via letters and the occasional face-time from Kampala when they’d gone for a rare visit, so instead they spoke about the people, and the day-to-day life in Africa. Price was a great storyteller, adding humour and anecdotes to keep his audience engaged. More than once, McKinley caught himself just _staring_ , focused on the way Price’s lips formed words, listening to the deep rumble of his laugh. Every time he realised, he’d furtively look around to see if anyone noticed, but they were all just as engaged as McKinley. It was perhaps the only time he could stare without drawing attention, but he was sure if someone were to notice him, they’d be able to tell what he was thinking. And those thoughts _definitely_ weren’t appropriate for a devout, Mormon family.

Lunch seemed to go on for an exorbitant amount of time. Price’s siblings took turns to sit by McKinley, each one drawing a tiny bit more of his life story out of him. He felt, more than saw, the disapproval radiating from Michelle when he started to talk about the alternate Mormon faith they had been preaching in Uganda, so he skimmed over the details, wondering if Price would be interested in starting up some sessions here in the US. He had the sudden inspiration that it wasn’t just the Ugandan’s that could benefit from some tailored lessons from God. Probably not here in Salt Lake City. But it was worth investigating.

The longer the day went on, the more anxious McKinley got. He wasn’t sure exactly when Price was going to break the news, but every moment that passed was a moment closer to _the confession._ The waiting was the worst. Better to just get it over with, even if he had to spend the next three months putting a broken Price back together. At least then he could be doing something, instead of all this waiting. The afternoon found them in the living room, playing home made charades. Subjects included Jesus, Moroni, and other very pointed Mormon topics. McKinley pulled Price aside at one stage, to ask if this was specifically for their benefit – perhaps a subtle attempt to bring them back into the fold – but Price assured him this was perfectly normal for his household. It was difficult for McKinley, squished on the couch next to Price, their legs pressed tightly together, not to rest his hand on Price’s thigh. Not to kiss in him in triumph when their team scored. Not to lay his arm behind Price on the couch, and run his hands through his hair, or whisper dirty things in his ear just to make him snigger and blush. 

They didn’t really have dinner, picking leftovers, and Price’s siblings went home fairly early. Only his younger brother David still lived at home, due to embark on his own Mission training by the end of the year. He disappeared into his bedroom, leaving McKinley, Price and his parents in the lounge room around some of Michelle’s homemade herbal tea.

“So what are your plans now, Connor?” Andrew asked, leaning back into the recliner, hot mug in hand, “College? Work?”

“Well actually,” McKinley swallowed hard, but straightened up, unwilling to be judged for his decisions, “I want to get into musical theatre.”

Michelle’s eyebrows drew together in concern, but Andrew put a restraining hand on her arm before she could speak. Her lips drew together, McKinley assumed in an attempt to keep her opinion from escaping. Irritatingly, he was starting to like this family, despite his best efforts. 

“That sounds like a lot of hard work, this late in the game.” Andrew’s voice was pleasant, and he smiled at McKinley. Not approving, as such, but he tried hard to keep any kind of disapproval from showing in his words, “Have you had much experience?”

“A little.” McKinley confessed, and then smiled, “I used to try and teach the Missionaries in Uganda some songs. And the villagers. It’s my dancing that needs the most work.”

Both of Price’s parents smiled at him indulgently, and McKinley bit down the urge to defend himself. They weren’t overtly disapproving, and McKinley couldn’t be sure if it was his own insecurity that was projecting on to them. Better to just keep his mouth shut.

“And you, dear?” Michelle asked Price, “Of course you can stay here as long as you need. But have you thought any more about college?”

“I have, actually.” Price glanced at McKinley, and it was _the look._ It was happening now. McKinley felt sick. “I’m going to go to college. I want to be a teacher, like we talked about. And thank you for the offer of staying here. But. I’m going to stay with Connor. In New York.” 

“Oh?” This time Michelle couldn’t hide the surprise on her features, “Isn’t that expensive? And far away?”

“It is.” Price agreed, licking his lips, “But New York is the best place for Connor to make his career. And we want to stay together. You see. Mom.” He paused and glanced at McKinley. McKinley put on his best encouragement face, smiling. But he was pretty sure his insides had turned to liquid. The urge to throw up was so real he discreetly glanced around the room to find the most reasonable receptacle to accept his offering. He didn’t even know where the bathroom was on this level. His hands were trembling and he resisted the urge to reach out for Price. It would ground him, but this wasn’t about him and he was damned if he was going to give into his own insecurities and mess this up for Price. However, without McKinley noticing, Price’s warm hand slipped into his and squeezed it tightly, “I’m gay, mom. Connor and I are together.”

The silence stretched, McKinley and Price united, their hands clutched together, sitting across from Michelle and Andrew, who could have been made from stone how still they were sitting. Andrew opened his mouth, but spoke no words. After a beat he closed it again.

“I know what you’re going to say.” Price spoke quickly, but calmly, “That we’re confused. Or that it’s only natural to have feeling for someone you just spent two years living with. To mistake it for love. But that isn’t what’s happening. We love each other. We are in love. And we want to be together. And I’m telling you this because we want you to understand, and to accept us. But if you can’t, then we’ll go. We won’t become a burden in your life.” Price seemed to want to say more, but McKinley squeezed his hand in warning. He could see that the initial shock had worn off, and both parents had clearly stopped listening for their need to speak.

“You’re gay.” Michelle enunciated the words like she’d never said them out loud before, testing them against her tongue, “You... are attracted to men?”

“Well. Mostly just Connor.” Price responded with a smile, but McKinley wasn’t entirely sure Price’s wit was really called for at this time. He was still waiting for the emotional explosion from either parent. His bet was on Andrew, who still hadn’t spoken.

“I see. And you boys... think you will be able to have a life together? In sin?”

Kevin nodded, “Heavily Father has a hand in everything, Mom. He made me gay for a reason. And I believe Connor and I belong together.”

“You misunderstand me son.” Michelle looked at Price very intently, “It isn’t a sin to be gay. But it is a sin to live with someone you are romantically involved in. What if you gave into temptation? How could you protect against pre-marital intercourse in New York? Without a chaperone? You know better than that Kevin.” 

McKinley was shocked into silence and confusion. _It isn’t a sin to be gay?_ Who were these people, direct descendants of the original Mormon faith with progressive ideas? McKinley was floored. He’d never known anything like it in his life. Then the rest of Michelle’s words permeated his brain. _What if you give into the temptation of pre-marital intercourse?_ McKinley felt the blush start at his chest and rush up his neck and warm his face. He must have been redder than a tomato. He glanced at Price, who looked similarly horror struck. Simultaneously, their fingers unclasped, and McKinley held his hands awkwardly on his lap.

“Michelle.” Andrew put a reassuring arm out to his wife, clasping her across the wrist, “I’m sure Kevin and Connor understand the enormity of their undertaking. They are good, sensible men who have strayed a little from the path, but I know our son enough to know he wouldn’t just throw all of the teachings out of the window. He’s not going to get a nose ring, start swearing, or engage in any kind of...relations. Are you son?” Andrew Price looked at the two boys for a moment, and then very, very slowly, he smiled. It was a smug smile, full of knowledge of their secret. McKinley had no doubt whatsoever that Price’s dad knew _everything_ they’d been up to since they’d left the Mormon church. 

McKinley wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. Somehow, this was actually worse than being told he was an abomination. He glanced at Price again, who was struggling very hard not to laugh. McKinley could see it in the way he held his mouth, the way his shoulders trembled slightly against the couch cushions. Only Michelle seemed oblivious to the knowledge that had just been spread between the three men, safe in a bubble of ignorance McKinley hoped she’d never emerge from.

Michelle’s lips pressed in a tight line, seemingly unconvinced, but unwilling to argue with her husband when he’d so firmly accepted their decision. They talked late into the night, the boys outlining their plans for work and college, assuring Price’s parents they’d have separate bedrooms, and promising they wouldn’t elope in Massachusetts without inviting them. By the time they said goodnight, Price was holding McKinley’s hand again, their connection a warm anchor that grounded McKinley to this very real, mature conversation he was having with people he’d been convinced would hate him on sight. It was a surreal feeling, all of that fear and anxiety with no outlet. He felt oddly deflated and very tired.

After they called it a night, Michelle set McKinley up in one of the spare bedrooms, which, he noted with a smirk, was on the other side of the house from Price’s. He wondered if it was intentional or just a coincidence he had to walk past their bedroom door to visit Price. He lay comfortably in the soft sheets, replaying the last few days in his head, not really believing this miracle outcome. Price was _his_. And together they were going to build a life together, with the support and love of people who could be accepting and understanding. Well. Michelle Price might not truly understand. But she recognised the love of two people well enough to know that she wouldn’t be able to keep them apart. He didn’t mind if Price’s family assumed they were living by different rules. Some truths weren’t worth the confrontation... tiny white lies so that two people from two different backgrounds could co-exist in harmony.

A rustle outside brought McKinley’s eyes open, and then a soft thud turned his head. He swallowed a scream at the sight of a large silhouette outside of his window, which was hunched and dark and moving about, even though there wasn’t a breath of wind. And then it spoke.

“Open the bloody window Connor.” Price hissed, “it’s cold out here.”

McKinley smothered a giggle, hopping out of bed and unlocking the window. He pushed it open, and watched in amusement as Price climbed through, shutting it gently behind him. He turned, and McKinley pulled him into a hug, grinning like a stupid school kid and trying not to make too much noise, “What are you doing here? You’re going to get in so much trouble.”

“I couldn’t sleep without you.” Price held him tightly, their faces only inches from each other, “God, you were brilliant today. My whole family loved you.”

“ _You_ were brilliant.” McKinley couldn’t resist a kiss on the tip of Price’s nose, “And I love your family. Do you think they’ll adopt me?”

Price laughed, “I hope not. Then we’ll be brothers. And I’m not sure if I’m willing to bend _that_ many rules.” His hands, chilly from the outside air, had snuck up underneath McKinley’s shirt and was rubbing his lower back. Goosebumps broke out across McKinley’s skin, “Let’s get in the covers.”

“What? You can’t _stay here!_ ” McKinley hissed, but Price was already pulling them over to the bed, shedding clothes as he went, “Oh help. _Kevin._ ” McKinley caught a sight of a tight, naked bottom before it disappeared under the covers.

“Get over here Connor. Take your clothes off.”

“No!” Even as he spoke, McKinley was leaning against the mattress, unwilling to let go of Price’s hand, “Kevin, your parents are in the _next room.”_

_“_ They’re old. They’ll be asleep.” Price got up on his knees, then started undoing the buttons of McKinley’s pyjamas, “Please Connor. I need you.” He stopped undressing McKinley long enough to grab his face with his hands, “We _did it!”_ Said at barely above a whisper, both boys automatically broke out into identical grins, “Can you believe it? I can’t believe how well it worked.”

“Scooch over.” McKinley shed the rest of his shirt, and climbed into bed next to Price. He put a restraining arm on Price’s chest, “Your dad was very cool about all of this.”

Price pried McKinley’s hand away, then very slowly started sucking on his fingers, “Hmm. Well, he’s only second generation. His parents joined the Mormon church when he was about 15, so he’s not quite as...sheltered.” Price ran his fingers along the inside of McKinley’s arm, and McKinley tried very, very hard to concentrate on their conversation, and not at the way Price was looking at him through his lashes while his tongue drew circles long the line of his index finger.

“But even his generation are pretty uptight about same sex couples. He _knows_ we’ve had sex Kevin. I could see it in the way he smiled at us. And he’s totally okay with it?”

Price chucked, then started gently stroking along the fabric on McKinley’s inner thigh, “I think my aunt was gay? We don’t talk about it, but I think he is probably a little more open minded than most dad’s.”

“Wait.” McKinley pulled his arm away, and the hurt puppy dog look on Price’s face made him smile, “Stop that.” Price’s face turned cheeky, and he reached out to grab McKinley’s hand again. He tugged, pulling him closer, than rearranged them so Price was sitting with his legs stretched out and McKinley was in his lap facing him, his legs wrapped around his body, their hips pressed tightly together. Price started to work slow kisses across McKinley’s collar bone, “Kevin. I am _not_ going to have sex with you _here.”_ He hissed the words again, his eyes closed, his head thrown back as Price raised goosebumps all across his body.

“Hmmm.” Price made a non-committal sound against McKinley’s flesh, and McKinley could feel the heat of Price radiating off him.

“If you knew your dad was okay with gay people, why were you so afraid?”

Price stopped his administrations, pulling away to look at McKinley, his face suddenly serious, “I didn’t know. How could I? I was there when you came back after speaking with your dad. You were so... broken. Like the world had trampled all over you. And it _hurt me._ But it also frightened me. When I thought about that happening to me if I came out... At first, I couldn’t stomach it.” 

McKinley frowned, “And you were still willing to risk it all, just for me?”

“I love you Connor. I love you so much it actually hurts in my chest when I stop to think about it too hard. When I was in Uganda without you... I couldn’t breathe. Nothing had any meaning. I couldn’t even be happy for Arnold when he married Nabalungi... because all I could think about what that you weren’t there.” He held McKinley’s face in his hands again, holding him so tight it almost hurt, “ _Nothing_ matters to me except you. And I’m happy my parents are on board. But it wouldn’t matter if they weren’t. I’d never leave you again.”

McKinley swallowed, and then kissed Price hard, not knowing how else to convey his feelings. Words didn’t seem enough. He poured his emotions into Price, and by the time they broke apart, both boys were flushed, their eyes alight and they were _hungry._

“Make love to me Connor.” Price whispered lustily, pushing McKinley off him. McKinley lay sprawled across the bed, and Price crawled on top of him, reaching down to grab him surely over the top of his pyjama pants, “I’ll die if I don’t have you right now.”

McKinley nodded his consent, not trusting himself to speak. And then Price squeezed, and McKinley moaned, his head hitting the mattress as he momentarily lost control of his senses.

“Shhh. They’ll hear you.” One hand clamped down on McKinley’s mouth, as his hips squirmed across the bed. McKinley’s mouth opened wide, and then he bit down gently on the soft flesh of Price’s hand. He opened his eyes to find Price grinning at him, smug in his ability to play McKinley like a highly strung violin, “Take off your pants.”

~~

Price rose before the sun, sneaking out of McKinley’s bed and climbing back through the window. McKinley slipped his discarded pyjamas back on, then climbed back into bed. They hadn’t slept much, wrapped in each other’s arms, talking about their future and their happiness and McKinley was tired. He could still smell Price on the pillow next to him, and he thought maybe he wouldn’t move again, wrapped in this cocoon of joy. 

A soft knock came from his door, and Price spoke, “Connor, are you awake?” 

He actually laughed, unable to help himself, “Come in.”

Price let himself in and sat on the edge of McKinley’s bed as McKinley sat up, “Sleep well?”

“Terrible. I was up all night.”

The snort laugh from Price was worth the risky joke, not knowing who was out in the corridor or who could hear them down the hall. They hadn’t broken their relationship to Price’s siblings yet, and it was another potential hurdle for both of them to get over. But McKinley wasn’t worried. He knew he and Price could handle whatever happened together. 

“Kevin.” He reached out to take the other’s hand, taking a moment to study his long fingers, graceful, strong, but also soft and comforting. He’d spent many nights wrapped in those hands, feeling safe, being calm. Without Price, he’d managed to find his own calm, to stand on his own feet. And now instead of propping him up, Price stood beside him, an equal. A partner, “I love you. I don’t think I tell you enough.” He spoke quietly, just loud enough for Price to hear, “I’m sorry about... how I pushed you. To do this. It wasn’t fair. And I know it turned out okay... but I could have handled it better.”

Kevin shook his head, “We can’t keep doing this. We made a huge mistake. But we’re both forgiven each other, right?” 

McKinley bobbed his head in agreement.

“Then it’s forgotten. There is no use beating ourselves up over what we should have done, or how things might have been. And you know, I think when all is said and done, it served a good purpose. We’re both better people now, I think.”

“I think so.” McKinley agreed, secretly wondering if Price had read his mind, “And we’re also agreed, no more keeping things from each other. No matter how scared or embarrassed we are.”

“Agreed.” Price stood up, reaching out his hand to pull McKinley up and out of bed, “Shall we go and break the news to my siblings? I’m pretty sure David’s head might implode, and I’m really looking forward to it.”

McKinley slapped Price lightly on the shoulder, “That isn’t nice. This is all new for them too.”

“Yes.” Price spoke in a mock serious tone, “And we shall hold their hand through it, or hit them upside of the head and tell them not to be so bigoted. Either works for me.”

“Come here, Kevin Price.” McKinley pulled him close, resting his arms over his shoulders, “You will be nice to your siblings. And then you and I are going to go back to New York. And I’m going to become a famous Broadway star, and you are going to teach all the little kiddies how to be kind, tolerant human beings, you know, along with some math or something, and we’re going to live happily ever after.”

Price kissed him, gently against his lips, “Do we have to keep Patrick around?”

McKinley grinned, “Oh yeah. He’s my muse. I couldn’t possibly take to the stage without him.”

Price rolled his eyes, “Alright then. As long as I get a muse too. Like a puppy.”

McKinley crinkled up his nose, “Oh no. They’re so messy. We’re getting a cat. A hairless one. That learns to pee in the toilet.”

McKinley wiped the incredulous look off of Price’s face with another kiss, pulling him tighter against him, repressing the urge to giggle. It had been a rough couple of months, but Connor McKinley was _happy._

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic wouldn't be anything without the amazing beta skills of [CallofTheCurlew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallofTheCurlew/pseuds/CallofTheCurlew) who is not only an incredible writer, but also my sister and theatre buddy. My eternal thanks.


End file.
